The present invention relates to airbags with venting mechanisms and more particularly with the airbag having a tri-state vent mechanism.
The present invention includes, an air bag having a tri-state vent, in an initial state the vent is configured to be closed, the vent in a medial state configured to be at least partially open or fully open as the air bag is starting to inflate, permitting some inflator gas to exit through the vent, and the vent in a final state configured to be at least partially closed or fully closed as the air bag continues to inflate,